Prince Charming (Shrek)
Prince Charming is the secondary antagonist of Shrek 2 and has returned as the main antagonist of Shrek the Third. Charming was an English-accented prince-to-be with "softy and bouncy" blonde hair. He is played by Rupert Everett who also played Doctor Claw. Biography Beginnings He was the son of the Fairy Godmother whose goal was to marry Princess Fiona and rule the kingdom of Far Far Away as the king. He came to the Dragon's castle where Fiona was originally held. When he learns that Fiona was eloped with Shrek, Charming was shocked of the situation and informed his mother about it. ''Shrek 2 The Fairy Godmother wanted her son to marry Fiona, but was shocked when she married Shrek instead. He and the Fairy Godmother told Harold about doing his part right; to have Charming married to Fiona by any means nessassary. After learning that Shrek, Donkey, and Puss stole the "Happily Ever After" potion, he took advantage of the situation by impersionating Shrek. At the ball, he attempted to kiss Fiona as they danced, but was interrupted by Shrek and the others. In the end, Charming and Fiona kissed, but, Fiona head-butted Prince Charming, knocking him out. However, Charming threw the wand back to the Fairy Godmother. During the ending, he was seen with Doris. Shrek the Third Charming was being mocked by the people in a theater. He then walked outside, crying. Then, Charming began to vow that he will be the rightful king of Far Far Away. After learning about King Harold's death, he goes to the Poison Apple. He then convinced the other villians to work together for their own happily ever after. Later on, Charming and the villains invaded Far Far away and took over. At one point in the movie, Gingy insulted Charming by calling him "The King of the Stupids". When one of the pigs spilled the beans on Shrek's whereabouts, Charming ordered Captain Hook to kill the next heir of the throne, but to bring him Shrek alive. Later on, he was revealed to have started dating Rapunzel, calling her the "new queen of Far Far Away". He had Fiona, Lillian, and the princesses locked up in the dungeon. Charming planned to start a play that involved killing Shrek in front of the entire kingdom. When Shrek came in his dressing room, Charming pressed the silent alarm and had guards in with Arther, Donkey, and Puss surrounded. As Charming about to kill Arthur, Shrek announced that he himself was next in line (though he said that to save Artie's life). During the play, as he was about kill Shrek and kept singing Falsetto-style, Shrek stalled him by making insulting jokes that amused the audience, even Captain Hook. In the end, Charming tried to kill Arther once and for all for turning the villains good. However, he was defeated by Shrek after he tried to stab him. Afterwards, Dragon knocks over the prop tower which lands on top of him trapping him, which leads to his death. Personality In the second film, he is an arrogant and snobbish man who wants to marry Fiona. In the third film, he's a bit more different. He is much more mean, aggressive, charismatic, manipulative, and determined to be king of Far Far away. Trivia * Charming's voice actor Rupert Everett who potrays the live action Doctor Claw, was intended to voice Gaston from ''Beauty and the Beast. * In alternate reality in film Shrek: Forever After Fiona had to free herself from the tower, what means Prince Charming failed to free her. Gallery Princelearnsaboutfinoa.jpg Charming's breakdown.jpg Category:Shrek villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Recurring villain Category:Singing Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Leader Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Comedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Humans Category:Parody Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bullies Category:Male Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic villain Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the past Category:Egomaniacs Category:Xenophobes Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Archers Category:Poachers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Propagandists Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misogynists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Animal Killers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Child Abductor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Knifemen Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Hotheads Category:Deal Makers Category:Partners in Crime